forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forgotten Realms Wiki:Requests
The Requests page is for making requests for new articles or edits to be made to existing articles, in order to fix problems and better target our work to meet the needs of our readers and Forgotten Realms fans. You may request, for example: *'New article:' Ask for a new article to be written. Be aware that a new article takes effort in research and writing, and editors might not have the information available, so new articles aren't often likely to be written. *'More information:' Ask for more information to be added to an article. As above, this takes effort and so won't be very likely. *'Rewrite:' If you find a page containing information copied outright from a sourcebook, then notify us so that it can be deleted, rewritten, or tagged for later clean-up. See the template. *'Copy-edit:' A professional-level copy-editing of a page to clear up spelling mistakes, bad grammar, confusing language, present-tense and out-of-universe points-of-view, and untidy formatting. This will generally be handled by User:BadCatMan, User:Lhynard, or preferably by another native-English-speaking editor (add your name to the list here if you feel capable). *'Referencing:' Ask someone to find a reference for an unreferenced article. *'Fact check:' Does something not sound right or do you think you know better? Ask for a second opinion on some information in an article. *'Bug check:' If you find a bug or broken template or code, then maybe we can fix it if you notify us. *'New feature:' Request a new feature. Be aware that this may require extensive coding, wide-scale changes, be against policy, or require someone to manage it, so these aren't likely to be fulfilled. *'Help:' If you need some help crafting an article or learning about an aspect of the wiki, then you can ask us here. Lengthy instructions will be directed to individual Talk pages. *'Something else:' If it's something else that needs doing, then try us. Please do not request more than a few tasks at a time so that the list does not grow absurdly large. Please don't make requests idly either; focus on things useful to you or important to the setting or the wiki. Tell us why you want to know or what you want to use it for, so we know we can help the fans. Furthermore, focus your requests on specific topics, not wider subjects, so they can be more easily addressed. Requests that are against existing policy will not be addressed. Changes to policy will not be addressed here, but at individual policy discussions (on Talk pages or in the Forum). Please make your requests in the following format for ease of reading. Just copy and paste the following code, add it to this page, and replace the text. ;Title or Subject * Article: Article name * Type: Choose one of the above reasons to better target the work. * Action: What needs to be done. * Reason: Why it needs to be done. * Information: List any sources that may be useful. * Requested by: Your name or signature, plus a date (just enter four tildes, ~~~~). * Response: If someone plans to do this, or has further information, then add it here, plus your signature. * Resolution: What was done. Give your name and signature. Active requests Please add your active requests here. ;Storm dragon * Article: Storm dragon * Action: New article * Information: Tekthyrios (on the plane of Celestia) in The Fractured Sky is a storm dragon. * Requested by: Coswig (talk) 01:26, March 28, 2014 (UTC) * Response: I could not find a storm dragon in the usual monster lists, the closest matches there are the storm drake and oriental typhoon dragon (Tun Mi Lung). Draconomicon: Chromatic Dragons seems to call the blue dragon storm dragon. Funnily, The City of Ravens Bluff also mentions a storm dragon on p. 129 but with little helpful information, and with a symbol on p. 78 which might represent one. Is there any helpful description in The Fractured Sky? Daranios (talk) May 06, 2015 ;Deities post Sundering * Article: Portal:Deities * Type: More information * Action: I think that a post-Sundering pantheon section could be added * Reason: Quite a lot of deities have been restored * Information: 5e Player's Handbook, The Sundering novel series, replies by Ed Greenwood *Requested by: — Tsammarco (talk) 15:28, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ;Rock of Bral * Article: Rock of Bral * Type: More information * Action: I would like more information about the Rock of Bral. * Reason: My PCs are going to be traveling there in the future in my campaign, but I cannot find out much about it. * Information: I have access to a copy of the Spelljammer box set, but I do not have access to the Rock of Bral sourcebook or to Faiths & Avatars, which supposedly mentions it. * Requested by: ~ Lhynard (talk) 03:01, April 27, 2015 (UTC) * Response: I will add the F&A lore, about a temple to Tyr. Other old sources are listed here. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:32, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ** F&A lore added, with the Pantheist Temple of Tyr. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:05, April 30, 2015 (UTC) **: Thanks! Even that small tid-bit is helpful; as I have a Lawful neutral cleric of Anachtyr in the party. ~ Lhynard (talk) 14:51, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ;Prismatic ice * Type: More information * Action: What is prismatic ice? * Reason: It is one of the things the Calimemnon Crystal was thought to be made of, and I have no idea what it is. * Requested by: ~ Lhynard (talk) 02:57, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Completed requests Please copy completed requests here, marking what action has been taken and how this resolves the issue. ;Blood of Morueme — * Article: Blood of Morueme * Type: More Information * Information: The North: Guide to the Savage Frontier, Dragons of Faerûn, Silver Marches * Requested by: Coswig (talk) 16:50, March 28, 2014 (UTC) * Response: I can get this one started. Sounds fun. :) —Moviesign (talk) * Resolution: Article significantly expanded with info from the three sources listed above. The article could benefit from a once-over by BadCat because my sentence structure is sometimes a bit much. —Moviesign (talk) ** Response: Done! Excellently written, btw. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:32, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ;Catlord — * Article: Catlord * Type: New article * Reason: A strange and intriguing character/race of the Realms. I'll have some lore to add eventually as part of my ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' comics work (I've started a bit with the kittenlord), but some background to use as a basis would be helpful. Every time I see the Catlord / catlords in the Realms, they're a subject of mystery, so I'm not sure where to go with it. Are they a race, is it a person? * Sources: There's a Catlord NPC in the Epic Level Handbook, but that's for the Greyhawk setting, which may be why the Catlord is so obscure. A race of "cat lords" appear in the short story "A Virtue by Reflection" in Realms of Valor. I suspect there's some 2e lore to this I'm not familiar with. * Requested by: — BadCatMan (talk) 13:27, April 22, 2015 (UTC) * Response: I saw this mentioned in Talk:Kittenlord. The only source I have is the Monster Manual II 1st edition but it provides quite a bit of info on this guy (named "cat lord", with a space) but leaves it ambiguous as to his mortal/deity status. —Moviesign (talk) * Resolution: Article created with 1e info. —Moviesign (talk) 03:34, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ;Chasme — * Article: Chasme * Type: New article * Reason: This is the most-requested demon article on the wiki by number of links, and I'm particularly interested in it, since it comes up a lot in the adventures of Vajra Valmeyjar and friends. I do not have access to any of the sources that describe it nor to the ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' comics. * Information: I believe 3e information is found in the Book of Vile Darkness and 4e info. in ''Manual of the Planes''. A picture for one already exists here: File:Chasme - Dave Allsop.jpg. ** I uploaded another image: File:Chasme2.jpg. I can contribute 1e stats from Tales of the Outer Planes and/or Monster Manual II 1st edition. —Moviesign (talk) * Requested by: Lhynard (talk) 02:13, April 21, 2015 (UTC) * Response: I plan to cover chasme as part of my comics work; they appear in issues #1 and #3. I recall some appearances in old FR novels too. More 3rd edition stats are in Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:30, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ** I have started compiling an article based on 2e and 3e lore. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:57, April 25, 2015 (UTC) * Resolution: I created a chasme article with 2e, 3e, and 3.5e info, plus the ADD comic issue #1 appearance. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:32, April 26, 2015 (UTC) *:Thanks! ~ Lhynard (talk) 01:08, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ;Samarach — * Article: Samarach * Type: More information * Action: I would like more 2e information about Samarach. * Reasons: One of my PCs originated in Samarach. * Information: I have Lost Empires of Faerûn Serpent Kingdoms and I plan on updating the Samarach article with that info shortly, but I was wondering if anything else pre-3e is said about the place. It seems rather enigmatic. * Requested by: ~ Lhynard (talk) 22:55, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ** Response: It's ruled by Leirans, it's meant to be enigmatic. :) According to the Index, there's almost nothing concrete prior to 3rd edition, only a few obscure references. There doesn't seem to be anything in The Shining South (1993) and The Jungles of Chult, the two most likely sources in 2e. You really want the 3e sourcebook Serpent Kingdoms, which I believe first introduced and detailed the realm. — BadCatMan (talk) 06:47, May 14, 2015 (UTC) **: Thanks! I was suspicious this was the case. (I actually meant Serpent Kingdoms above, and typed the wrong book.) ~ Lhynard (talk) 09:57, May 14, 2015 (UTC) * Resolution: Nothing more to be done. ~ Lhynard (talk) 09:57, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ** Response: I added a fun 2e tidbit. Will add another later. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:30, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ;Draconic hobgoblins — * Article: Draconic hobgoblin * Type: New article. * Information: See Dragons of Faerûn pp. 88-91, The Empyrean Odyssey trilogy. * Requested by: Coswig (talk) 16:50, March 28, 2014 (UTC)be * Response: I am not sure that we need to have a draconic hobgoblin article, simply because "draconic" is an inherited template that can be applied to any living corporeal creature. "Draconic" simply means that the creature has some amount of dragon blood less than half. The template is described in Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons. I can write up that article, if you'd like. ~ Lhynard (talk) 11:18, July 6, 2015 (UTC) * Resolution: I added the Draconic creature (template) page and made a crazy amount of edits across the wiki to deal with the term "draconic. ~ Lhynard (talk) 16:18, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Category:Forgotten Realms Wiki